


Cos it's all about Star Wars...I mean Christmas...I mean HINNY!

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU It's a few days before Christmas, and Harry is in Muggle London looking for the only thing his godson wants for Christmas-the new MILLENIUM FALCON toy. Story is set in 2005 and the Revenge of the Sith has just been released. Harry and Ginny have never met, crazy but true. It's AU people, and there's no backstory. Rating is more a precaution for the ending. Merry Christmas xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cos it's all about Star Wars...I mean Christmas...I mean HINNY!

Ginny huffed and hefted her shopping bags up to get a bette grip. Her feet ached and she was sick of hearing the same Christmas carols in every store. Still, she only had the one Christmas gift left to buy, and it was the one reason she had come to muggle London. The bonus was the couple of presents she'd managed to pick up forher Dad, who loved all things Muggle, and her sister in law Hermione. Now, there was just one more thing on her list. With a determined step, she went into the Muggle toy store.

It was crowded with shoppers, as was to be expected. Ginny made a mental note to start her shopping earlier next year. She looked around, slightly overwhelmed. A staff member hurried past. “Excuse me, sir,” asked Ginny, “can you tell me where the Star Wars toys are please?”

The staff member, tired and clearly over Christmas, sighed and pointed. “Over there lady.”

Ginny looked to,where a crowd had gathered. A whole section was dedicated to Star Wars. Doubts filled Ginny's head. Damn what was she looking for again. Mill-millions, um...?

“Excuse me, I'm looking for the spaceship from Star Wars, uh, the Mill-uh-aluminium Falcon, do you have any?”

The man laughed. “I think you mean the Millenium Falcon, let me guess, the new one with the lights and sounds? I just put the last two boxes on the shelf, where that crowd is. Good luck, lady.” He hurried off.

'Millenium, Millenium', chanted Ginny as she headed to where the man had pointed. She saw two left on the shelf just ahead of her, and made a bee line for it. She saw one get picked up, so she hurried over and grabbed the last one. No sooner had she put her hand on it than someone else claimed it.

“Hey, that's mine,” she protested, pulling it towards herself.

“I've been running all over London looking for this,” said a male voice.

Ginny looked into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. They stared back at her, imploring her to release the toy. Ginny had the wildest sensation of wanting to brush his messy black fringe off his forehead, but common sense prevailed.

“Sorry, I need this. It's the one reason I came to London today,” said Ginny, tugging it towards her.

“Please Miss. It's the only thing my godson has asked for, and, like I've said, I've been looking for one all day,” said the man.

“Then you should have shopped earlier. Look, I'm sorry, but my nephew really wants one too,” said Ginny, almost apologetically. It was easier to feel sorry for him when she held the toy in her hand.

“I've been away for work. Out of the country. Last time he was here he was into Martin-the Mad Mu-er, Martian. Now it's all Star Wars,” sighed the man. “This is the only thing he wants. Please, will you reconsider?”

“I'm really sorry, but I'm in the same boat. My nephew has just discovered Star Wars, and is nuts about it. Look, why don't you get your godson one of these?” Ginny pointed to a full shelf of cuddly Jar Jar Binks dolls.

The man scoffed. “Please. My godson would throw it back at me. No-one likes Jar Jar. Unless, maybe your nephew does. I'd be happy to buy it for you to give to him,” offered the man eagerly.

Ginny laughed. “Let me guess-in exchange for the Aluminiun Falcon, right?”

The man smacked his head. “Merlin, you don't even say it right. It's MILL-EN-I-UM Falcon.”

Ginny got huffy. “You know what? It's my present, and I can call it what I want. So if you'll excuse me, I think I'll just go pay for my AL-U-MIN-IUM Falcon.” She tossed her hair, and stalked past him, clutching the prized box.

“Miss, wait, I'm sorry, I...damn,” sighed Harry, running his hands through his hair, making it more messy than usual. He watched her stalk to the checkout, fumbling in her purse for her money. He saw her take out her wallet and open it and- he heard her gasp of surprise. Looking closer, he saw her counting her money, over and over. He sauntered over to her, hearing her count.

“-ten, fifteen, sixteen, oh damn, I'm five short.” She huffed in exasperation.

“A little bit short, are we?” asked Harry.

“What's my size got to do with anything?” demanded Ginny.

“I meant...” Harry gestured to her wallet. “Did I hear you say you don't have the money to pay for it?” He held up his bulging wallet and waved it, smiling cheerfully.

Ginny scowled. The Weasley's may have been brought up on abundance of love, but money had been in short supply. Even now, as a highly paid Quidditch player, Ginny was frugal with money, and rarely carried too much extra on her.And now, finding herself short and this man waving his obviously full wallet in her face was making her angry.

Harry seemed to sense she was getting angry. He quickly put his wallet away and sighed. “Look, Lady, if you can't afford it, hand it over.”

Ginny had had enough of this man, as handsome as he may be. She fingered the wand in her jacket pocket and-her wand! That was it! Although she felt guilty for doing it, she'd simply duplicate some money, pay for it, then go to the ATM and return with the five pounds she needed to add.

“Go away!” she said, needing to find a quiet corner to do the spell. She wandered around the store, trying to find somewhere she was alone.

Harry followed her, keeping a bit of distance between the two. He suspected she was going to stash the toy, go to the ATM and get some more money, then come back, retrieve the toy and pay for it. Well, Harry wasn't about to walk out of that store without that toy.

He watched her closely. It wasn't an unpleasant thing to do, really. She was pretty. Despite being bundled up in a jacket, he could tell she had a good figure. She was wearing jeans, tucked up into knee high boots. As he watched, she pulled her purse out and seemed to be counting her money again. To Harry's surprise, she pulled out a familiar piece of wood, and he heard her whisper a spell. She then discreetly put her wand away, and shut her purse.

He moved closer. Ginny turned, and jumped when she saw Harry standing so close to her. “What is your problem?” she hissed at him.

“You're a witch,” he stated in a whisper.

Ginny's jaw dropped. “I don't know what you're talking about. Excuse me, but I have to go and pay for MY toy.” She flushed and walked past him.

She got to the counter and went to pay. She saw Harry standing there, watching her. Well, watching the toy he sought slip away. She felt bad for his godson. She leaned in to speak to the cashier. “Um, is there any chance you have more of these. My friend over there,” They both turned to look at Harry, who look startled at being stared at, “really needs one for his godson. Is there any chance you'd have just one more?”

“I'm sorry. These have been our big sellers this week. It's because the new movie is out, you know,” said the cashier, putting her toy in the bag. “Here you go. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” sighed Ginny. She picked up the bag, and hurried out. She needed to go to the closest ATM for Gringott's and bring the real money back as soon as she could, just to appease her guilt.

She was back in fifteen minutes. She went to the same cashier. “Excuse me, can you swap these fives for a twenty pound note please?”

“Sure, here you go. Um Miss, you've given me five dollars too much, Miss...Miss!”

Ginny hurried away. The cashier couldn't leave her till, and customers were now waiting to be served. She sighed in relief, and let the guilt ease away.

She saw the man from the toy store walk out, his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked up and their eyes met. He came over to her.

“The cashier told me what you did. Thanks for trying,” he said, he said in a dejected voice.

“Isn't there anything else you can get your godson?” asked Ginny.

He shrugged. “I'll have to come up with something, won't I?”

Ginny hesitated. “What you said to me in the store, about me being a...you know,” she said, as some shoppers walked past. “Would I be right in thinking that you're...like me?” Come to think about it, he did look familiar. “Do I know you?”

Harry blushed and lowered his head. “Ah, yeah, I'm like you. I'm pretty sure we've never met. Believe me, I'd have remembered you!” he added keenly.

Ginny smiled. “I have an idea. Why don't we go over to that bistro, and grab a drink. These boots definitely are NOT made for walking.”

Harry chuckled. “Why not? All I've got to do is spend the next few hours going from store to store trying to find something that won't make my godson hate me.” They started to walk across the mall.

Ginny winced. “Ouch, are you trying to make me feel even guiltier? Look, I have an idea, and if you agree it will mean the end of your shopping troubles.”

“Are we going to discuss custody of the toy. Like, your nephew gets it from Monday to Wednesday, then my godson gets it Thursday to Sunday? Because right now, that totally works for me,” laughed Harry. He held her chair out for her, and then slid into hers. They ordered drinks and a plate of hot chips to share.

“I hope this won't ruin your appetite for dinner? Oh, I'm Harry, by the way,” asked Harry.

Ginny scoffed. “Hardly. I know you don't know me, but eating has never been a problem. I'll work it off later, at training. I'm Ginny.”

“Oh, what do you do?” asked Harry.

Ginny looked around. Harry waved his hand. “It's okay. I've cast a spell so no-one can hear what we're saying.”

“Wandless? Impressive,” admired Ginny. “I play Quidditch professionally.”

“Wow. That's what I call impressive,” said Harry, genuinely surprised.

The waitress returned with their drinks and snacks. “What about you? What do you do, when you're not harassing witches in toy stores?”she asked, taking a swig of her drink.

“Well, that does take up considerable time, but actually, I'm an Auror. I do a lot of international assignments, so I'm not in the country often. Hence why I've left my godson's present to the last minute,”grimaced Harry. He was finding it so easy to talk to her.

“Oh? So there's no girlfriend, or wife to do your shopping for you then?” asked Ginny.

Harry smiled and shook his head. “No. I rarely get to spend time with anyone but perps and other Aurors. Perpertrators,” he explained at Ginny's confused look.

“Ah, the bad guys. So when do you spend time with your family, your godson?” asked Ginny, dunking her chips in sauce.

“I-ah, don't really have any family, other than my godson and his grandmother,” said Harry. “I write to her a lot, and send my godson postcards when I go somewhere, but...he's getting bigger and I'm missing it. He's getting to the age when he needs a dad, and I guess I'm the closest thing to it.”

Ginny could see this man genuinely cared about his godson. She lent over and put her hand on his. “I can see this is really bothering you. You're doing your best for him, you know.”

“I just want the world to be safe for him. Him and his friends, for all the children. Not like...” His voice trailed off, and his eyes looked haunted.

Ginny squeezed his hand, and his eyes sought hers. She sat back, flustered to feel a bolt of excitement run through her. He really was handsome, and she loved the way he cared for his godson. She knew she woudn't regret her offer.

“So, in light of your feelings for your godson, and how much you care-” began Ginny.

“You'll let me have the toy?” asked Harry exictedly, sitting up.

“No, but I'm sure you're familiar with a little spell called the Geminio spell,” said Ginny.

“Is that the one you used in the toy store?” asked Harry.

Ginny flushed. “Yeah, but I came back as soon as I could to replace the duplicated note with the real thing.”

Harry pondered. “You know, the duplicated one is almost, but not identical with, the one it looks like.”

“I know. I just thought that would be better for your godson than nothing,” said Ginny.

Harry sighed. “All right. Thank you. You're right, it's better than nothing.”

“Great! I'll just nick off to the ladies room, and do the spell. Can you watch my bags?” asked Ginny.

“Sure,” said Harry. He picked up a chip and dunked it in some sauce and started to eat. He watched people coming and going, glad he didn;'t have to do any more shopping. He found he was enjoying getting to know Ginny, even talking about his godson. He never talked about him, even to his Auror mates, preferring to keep his private life completely separate from his work. 

“Here you go. One, or should I say, two uh...Falcon thingy's,” said Ginny, depositing two identical bags in between their chairs.

Harry chuckled. “You really don't know what it's called, do you? Have you seen the movies?”

Ginny looked confused. “Yeah, but not the latest one. My nephew likes the older ones.”

“My godson is the same. I haven't seen the latest one yet,” said Harry.

“So, do you have any more Christmas shopping to do?” asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. “Nope. Tomorrow, being Christmas Eve, I'll get to go to my godson' s place while his grandmother does any last minute shopping, then we'll have tea. After, I'm taking my godson to see some of the Muggle houses done up in lights, befiore we come home and get ready for Santa.”

“Sounds like fun. I won't see my nephew till Christmas Day. Mind you, he's only one of eight kids who'll be there that day.”

Harry raised his eyes. “Wow, sounds like a lot of people.”

Ginny nodded. “The more the merrier, is my Mum's motto. We'll have friends drop in all day, and we're a big family. I'm one of seven.” She glanced at her watch, and let out a small yelp. “Merlin, is that the time? I really have to go.” She rummaged in her purse for some money to leave on the table. “This was really...unexpected. Nice, though. I hope your godson has a great Christmas, and so do you, Harry.” She hesitated then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Bye,” she said, quickly gathering her bags and leaving.

Harry put his hand to his cheek as he watched her go. “Bye,” he said, regretfully. He leaned down to pick up his bag. As he peeked in, he frowned. He pulled it out, then started laughing. He got up, and left some money with Ginny's, including a generous tip for the waitress, as he was feeling in a good mood. 

 

Ginny stared at the package in dismay as she was about to wrap it. Something was off about it. “Oh no! I gave Harry the good toy, and I took the duplicate. Oh no, no, no,” she cried.

As she sat with her head in her hands, she remembered her own words to Harry. It was better than nothing, and maybe, just maybe, her nephew wouldn't notice the difference. Even as she thought it, she knew she was kidding herself. He was a smart kid, a lot like his Dad. He didn't miss much. Still, it was now Christmas Eve and the shops were shut. There was nothing else she could do. And at least she knew the real toy was going to someone who wanted it as much as her nephew did “Happy Christmas, Harry,” she whispered.

 

The Burrow was bursting. All the family were there, including the Lovegoods and the Diggory's. The younger children were down for their naps, and the older children were either playing with presents or outside having a snowball fight with Ron and George.

The floo flared, and Teddy Lupin excitedly came out. “I'm here, I'm here,” he called.

“Teddy's here,” called Vicky.

“Ssh, you'll wake Rose, Domi and Molly,” hushed Fleur. She smiled at Teddy. “Happy Christmas, Teddy.”

“Happy Christmas, Auntie Fleur. Hi Auntie Angie, hi Grandmum,” said Teddy, as they all came to greet him.

“Where's your Nana, Teddy? Does she need a hand to bring anything through?” asked Arthur.

Teddy shook his head. “Nah, my godfather is helpin' her. Guess what I got for Christmas?” he asked Freddie.

“Teddy!”

Teddy turned to see one of his favourite people. “Auntie Ginny. Oh Auntie Ginny,you'll never guess what I got from Santa. I wished, and I wished, and I got it,” he said, excitedly.

“Wow, you must have been a really good boy then. Santa has been watching you,” said Ginny. She picked him up and cuddled him as the floo lit up again. Andromeda came through, with her arms all loaded.

“Hello, Ginny, Happy Christmas,” said Andromeda, kissing her cheek.

“Sounds like it has been a happy Christmas for this one,” said Ginny, tickling Teddy. “He was just telling me what Santa brought him.”

“Oh my yes, he's been spoiled,” said Andromeda, looking at her grandson fondly.

The floo lit up again, and Harry stumbled out. Ginny stared in surprise when he straightened, and so did he. “What are you doing here?” they both began to ask.

“This is my home,” said Ginny.

“I came with them,” said Harry, at the same time.

They looked at each other and smiled. Then Ginny thought of something. “Is-is Teddy your godson?”

Harry nodded, and looked around at all the other children. Freddy, Vicky and Molly were clamouring around Ginny to get to Teddy. “So, which one is getting the You-Know-What?”

“Auntie Ginny, can I get down now. I want to show Freddie my 'Lenium Falcon.”

“Auntie Ginny?' asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. “I've known Teddy since he was a baby, and like the other kids, I've always called him my nephew.” Tonks had always been like an older sister to her too.

“So the toy you brought...”began Harry.

“Was for Teddy,” finished Ginny.

They smiled at each other again. 

“You know, when you left so suddenly, I realised I didn't even know your last name, so I didn't think I'd ever see you again. The only Ginny I could find who plays professional Quidditch is Ginny Weasley, for the Holyhead Harpies,” said Harry.

“Harpies rule, right, Auntie Gin,” said Vicky, doing a fist pump like Ginny did when she scored a goal.

“Right, sweetie,” agreed Ginny, doing a V for Victory sign.

“You're that Ginny?” asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. “You looked for me?”

Harry realised he'd given a lot away in that statement, but nodded. “You know, because of the toy.”

“Oh,” said Ginny, disappointed. “The toy,” she said glumly.

Harry took a deep breath. “And because I wanted to see you again.” He let out a breath in relief.

“You did? That's good, I mean, good. So did I...want to see you again, I mean,” laughed Ginny.

Harry leaned closer. “I felt bad when I saw I got the good toy.”

Ginny leaned closer to him. “So did I,” she said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry laughed, brushing her hair behind her ear. “I couldn't give it to him without feeling guilty, so I let Santa give it to him.”

“Lucky Santa, getting all the credit,” said Ginny, licking her lips.

“Uh-huh,” said Harry, his hand caressing her cheek. “Teddy loved it.”

“I bet he did,” said Ginny, mesmerised by his emerald green eyes.

Little Rose toddled in, fresh from her nap. “ Arn Dinny,” she called. “Toe.”

“What sweetie?” asked Ginny, reluctantly pulling her gaze from Harry's mouth to her youngest niece.

“'Toe, Dinny, 'Toe,” repeated Rose, pointing up.

Harry and Ginny looked up. “Misteltoe,” whispered Ginny.

“Clever kid,” said Harry, his eyes now locked on her lips.

“She takes after her-” began Ginny, when Harry placed his mouth lightly on hers and sweeetly kissed her.

He reluctantly parted his lips from hers.

“Mother,” breathed Ginny. She leaned in to kiss him again 

“Oh boy, I love it, I-what are you doin'?” asked Teddy, skiddding to a stop at the sight of Harry and Ginny kissing.

“'Toe, Teddy,” said Rose, pointing. “ Arn Dinny kissin' cos of 'Toe.”

“Oh. Oh, that's all right then,” said Teddy. He held up Ginny's present. “This is great. Now I've got the real 'Linenium Falcom, and a 'mposter 'Lineum Falcom. Now Han can trick Darth Vader and the Emperor. Thanks Auntie Ginny, I love it,” said Teddy, coming over to squeeze her tight.

“I'm glad you like it. You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get it,” said Ginny, winking at Harry.

“Huh?” asked Teddy.

“Never mind. I love you,Teddy,” said Ginny.

“I love you too, Auntie Ginny. This has been the best Christmas. Guess what? Harry told me he's gonna stay here, in England, so I'll see him lots more,” cried Teddy, excitedly.

“That's great, sweetie,” said Ginny, running her hands over his hair comfortingly.

In his excitement, his hair turned Potter black. “Harry's gonna take me to the zoo, and to the Muggle movies. He said we might even go and see the new Star Wars movie. Isn't that great?”

Ginny smiled, tears in her eyes. “That sounds like the two of you are gonna have a lot of fun,” she said. She wished Remus and Tonks could see their beautiful son.

“You can come too, Auntie Gin. Can't she, Harry?” asked Teddy.

“I'd like nothing more, Teddy,” said Harry, sincerely.

“Well, I'll leave you to your kissin'. I'm going to go and play Star Wars with Freddie. Bye,” said Teddy, running out of the kitchen.

“Bye,” chorused Ginny and Harry. They started laughing after he'd gone.

“So, you're really staying in England?” asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. “I start working for the Auror department here after the New Year. Until then, I plan to spend nearly all my time with Teddy.”

Ginny nodded. “The zoo, the Muggle cinema.”

“And I want to take him flying,” said Harry.

“He's not bad. I taught him myself. Unfortunately, he takes after Tonks when it come to the landings,” said Ginny, smiling at the thought of her dear friend.

“Plus, I'll need to set my house up. It's just been a place to crash for a night here and there for the last few years. I could do with some help. You know, a fresh idea, a woman's perspective,” said Harry, huskily. He moved in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her hips.

“Well, I happen to be free. If I can be of any help, let me know,” said Ginny, running her hands up to his shoulders.

“I think I'd like that,” said Harry. He leaned down to kiss her again, and she lifted her face to meet his.

“See, Daddy. Arn Dinny got a boyfwend for Kissmas,” said Rose, dragging Ron to the kitchen.

“Kissmas? Good call, Rosie,” giggled Ginny.

“She's a smart kid,” praised Harry.

“Takes after her mother,” said Ron, proudly. “Hi, I'm Ron,” he said, offering his hand.

“Harry. Harry Potter,” said Harry, taking it and shaking it.

Ron blanched, and Ginny looked stunned. “Really?”

Harry looked at her. “Yeah. Is there a problem?”

Ron chortled. “Oh this is brilliant. Hey George, Perce, Bill, Charlie, come here.”

Harry felt Ginny freeze. “Uh, what's going on?” he whispered in her ear.

“Oh, this can't be good,” moaned Ginny.

“Hey Ron, what's up?” asked one of the four men who had just joined them. They eyed Harry standing close to Ginny warily.

“This bloke here was just snogging Gin. Guess who he is?”

“Santa,” giggled Dominique, perched on Bill's hip.

“Close, but no cigar. This, my brothers, is Harry. Harry Potter,” said Ron, emphasising his surname.

The men eyed him curiously, but turned their attention to Ginny, who was blushing furiously.

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Charlie?” asked Bill.

“If you're referring to a particular toy, then yes, William, I am,” said Charlie.

“Accio, Ginny's toy box from the attic,” called Percy.

A box came hurtling down the stairs, and flew down to the kitchen.

“More toys,” called Vicky, running in to the kitchen.

“Dolly!” cried Roxanne, pulling it out of the box.

Ginny groaned. It was her Harry Potter doll. She'd got it for Christmas when she was five.

Freddie and Teddy ram up and grabbed it. “Cool. Harry Potter can fly the 'mposter 'Lineum Falcon. He and Han Solo can be best buddies, like me and you, Freddie,” said Teddy excitedly.

“Great idea. Go, play, shoo,” said Ginny, waving them away. She then turned to her brothers. “You go away too. Go, shoo,” she repeated.

They laughed, and left the kitchen. Ginny knew they would have more to say about it, but for now, she was more worried about Harry's reaction.

“You had a Harry Potter doll?” he asked, trying not to smile.

Ginny nodded. “I was five, and it was the best thing I ever got for Christmas,” she said defensively. She looked at him hopefully. “Until this year.”

He laughed. “You know, when I was trying to find 'Ginny who played Quidditch, I went to Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. I spoke to the bloke there, and he showed me some of the new line of action figure dolls they have in stock. I was particularly taken with the Ginny Weasley doll. They did a good likeness, pity they'd sold out,” he said.

Ginny blushed. “Ssh, I haven't told my brothers about that yet. I know they'll take the mickey out of me,” she groaned.

“So, if I were to get a Ginny Weasley doll, and you have a Harry Potter doll, then...” His voice trailed off suggestively.

“We could fly all over the galaxy, saving the Empire?” asked Ginny, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“I would like to see you in a gold bikini. I mean, your doll, of course,” teased Harry.

“That could be arranged,” said Ginny, grinning.

“So, where were we before your family interrupted us,” said Harry, taking her in his arms.

“Hey Gin, come here, called George, just as Harry was about to kiss her.

Ginny groaned. “Prats. All of them.”

Harry laughed and followed her out of the kitchen. He heard her let out a cry and glanced over her shoulder.

All Ginny's family held up the Ginny Weasley Action figure doll. “Something you want to tell us, Gin?” asked Ron. Ginny groaned.

“Oh Ginny, dear, a doll, just like you,” gushed Molly.

“Cool. She can be Princess Ginny. She can fall in love with Han, and we can play weddings and everyfing,” said Vicky.

“No, Princess Leia falls in love with Han. Princess Ginny is gonna have to fall in love with Harry,” said Roxeanne, looking at the Harry doll.

“I think she already has,” said Fleur, looking between the two.

“Nobody falls in love with anyone. It's Star Wars,” corrected Teddy. “It's about good fighting bad.”

“Ooh, we can get Princess Ginny a gold bikini,”said Vicky, looking at the doll.

“Now she's a smart kid too,” whispered Harry. He straightened when he saw Arthur shoot him a suspicious look.

“I think it's time for dinner,” said Molly, getting up.

“Harry, will you sit next to me?” asked Teddy, running up to him.

Harry picked him up. “Of course, Teddy.”

“Teddy, put the action figures down, buddy,” said George.

“We'll put them under the tree,” said Ron, taking them from Teddy.

“This has been the best Christmas every,” said Teddy. He picked up a drumstick, and bit into it.

Harry had never had such a happy Christmas. For the first time, he felt a part of a real family, and for the first time, the future, once only filled with work, now looked promising. Across the table, Ginny, who had been talking to Hermione, met his gaze and lifted her glass to him in a toast.

Molly had dished up Christmas pudding, when the kids started to get a bit restless. “Hey Gin, why don't you go and get the dolls, sorry, action figures for the kids,” suggested Charlie.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. She got up and went into the lounge. As she left, her brothers snickered. Harry eyed them warily. He heard Ginny let out a yell, and she stormed back in, holding one of the Ginny Weasley dolls. She began smacking her brother's over their heads with it.

“What if the kids had seen that? You'd have some explaining to do,” she shrieked. The Ginny action doll was hitting Ron over the head with her broom.

“Mon Dieu, vot happened, Ginnee?” asked Fleur.

“The Harry and Ginny doll were put in a compromising position, and they, uh, took advantage of it,” blushed Ginny, sitting down next to Harry.

She then sat back and watched as the wives berated their husbands. They made them all apo logise to Ginny and Harry, and made them all go and look after the kids in the lounge.

“Um, what exactly were the dolls doing?” asked Harry to Ginny.

“How about we get out of here. You can show me your house, and I'll tell you what the dolls were doing” said Ginny. She whispered in his ear. “Or maybe I'll show you.”

Harry got up so quickly he nearly knocked over his chair. “Got to go. I mean, thanks for dinner, but we're leaving.” He quickly went to the floo and called out 'Number 12, Grimmauld Place.” Then he was gone.

Be gentle, Ginny,” teased Angelina.

Ginny winked at her sister-in-laws, who were watching in envy. “Hey Hermione, think you could magic me up one of those gold bikinis?”

Hermione blushed and waved her wand. She handed it over to Ginny, who raised her eyebrows. “It's not the one Ron and I were using, promise. I magicked up a new one,” Hermione said defiantly.

“Thanks. Gotta go.See you sometime around the New Year,” winked Ginny, stepping into the floo. She repeated Harry's address, and was away in a flash. The witches all sighed, imagining what she and Harry would be getting up to.

“Hey, where's Harry? And Auntie Gin?”asked Teddy. “I wanted to ask them about going to see the new movie,” he said, looking around.

“I think Harry and Auntie Ginny are discussing Star Wars right this minute, because it's all about Star Wars right now,” giggled Angelina.

Teddy looked at her. “Silly Auntie Angie, it's all about Christmas.” He ran back to play with his toys.

The ladies picked up their glasses and had a drink. “Actually, it's all about Harry and Ginny,”said Hermione.

The ladies all giggled, and helped themselves to some more of the elf made wine.

And twas a Merry Christmas for everyone.

FINITE


End file.
